The Princess and Her Pet
by kahlen369
Summary: Princess Emma has just presented as an alpha and come of age. As per tradition, she goes to a high-class auction to buy her first omega slave, where she locks eyes with Regina on stage and immediately wants her. She pays a truly exorbitant amount, judging by the barely concealed horror of her mother, but she hardly cares, as long as Regina is hers. (Medieval A/B/O AU. PWP)


**A/N: There is a truly dubious amount of consent here, by virtue of the a/b/o world here (which i've prob done more worldbuilding for than needed). Regina is not just an omega but literally a slave so... consent doesn't really exist by default. Still, within the world, she's more or less a willing participant so it's more dubcon than noncon explicitly, but for trigger warning purposes, I'd err on the safe side.**

**I have no idea when I'll be adding more to this verse, but I definitely still have some ideas left, and also some other versions of SQ in an a/b/o, so there's that too lol**

**written for a reader's request over on ao3**

* * *

It was Princess Emma's first time at a high-class omega slave auction. Having recently had her first rut, tradition now dictated that she purchase an omega of her choosing to slake her lusts and train her rutting until she was bound to an official mate.

Green eyes drank in all the sights and sounds with wide-eyed excitement—and no shortage of lust too. But that was hardly surprising.

Everywhere she looked, there was the soft supple curves of naked omega. From skin the color of pale milk to dark chocolate, from vibrant crimson hair to golden curls, there was a veritable buffet of different forms to choose from.

But the sweet scent of fresh omega clung to them all and lingered in the air, making Emma heady with anticipation. For the highest-class of auctions like these, only virgin omegas were allowed for sale, she knew.

What alpha would not feel a shred of arousal amidst all these beautiful virgin omegas on display around them? Only a dead one, likely. Or a defective one. Needless to say, Emma was far from the only prospective buyer looking with dilated pupils and a growing bulge in their pants.

There was certainly a reason that everyone actually working at the auction was a beta. The only alphas around were the buyers, who were almost certainly expected to pay for their purchase should their self-control cause them to end up damaging any of the omega goods. Seeing as only nobles and royals had the money to even attend such auctions in the first place, they could well afford it anyway.

While some of the omegas could simply be bought outright on the floor where they were displayed, the main attractions would all be fought over on the main stage.

Princess Emma, of course, had a seat of honor right at the front of the audience seats, with an official paddle in her hand for her to bid to her heart's content on the omega who would become _her _first as well.

There were so many omegas, she hardly knew who to choose. Every single one was a prize a thousand alpha men might've given an arm and a leg for, after all. But as soon as _she _was brought on stage, Emma knew she had the one she wanted.

Her name was Regina.

She was naked, of course, wearing only a plain collar around her neck that stated her name in front and her previous owner, Cora Mills, at the back. It was attached to a rope which was currently in the auctioneer's hand.

They locked eyes almost immediately, and Emma felt a jolt that ran down her spine right to her groin.

She had smooth tan skin, and long dark hair that ran down her back. Underneath the usual sweet smell of a virgin omega, she had her own unique scent, one of wildflowers and earth, of exotic spice and smoke. It was utterly intoxicating, and she yearned to drink in the smell at its base, to sink her teeth into the scent glands on her neck.

The auctioneer was talking about her statistics, rattling off her height, weight and measurements, before delving into her age, race, kingdom, and history. Emma was vaguely aware of it all, but only with the most distant, logical part of her brain, which was certainly not in control right now.

Finally, for the final part of the display, the moment most were waiting for, her legs were spread out by the auctioneer's two burly beta assistants to show off her virgin cunt for the audience.

Her slim body trembled atop their burly hands, her breasts bouncing slightly from the motion of being picked up. At the tips, her nipples were hard pink pebbles Emma immediately wanted to suck into her mouth.

The main course was her sweet pink cunt, with its soft dark curls that were shining with wetness. Indeed, spread out for all to see like this, she was obviously dripping with enough of her omega juices to coat the stage floors. Those pussy lips twitched desperately around a tight dark hole, that the alpha inside her screamed to dig deep into. If she looked close she imagined she even see the maidenhead she'd soon be destroying.

Her cock was rock hard now, throbbing with such need, she felt delirious. Almost in a trance, Princess Emma brought her paddle up, barely aware of what ridiculous sum she called out.

Beside her, her mother, Queen Snow gasped in barely concealed shock and dismay, however, which would suggest that she'd stated a completely exorbitant amount of gold for the purchase of a single omega slave.

But Emma hardly cared. All she wanted, all she knew was that she had to make Regina _hers _.

All throughout the journey the castle with Regina in tow, Princess Emma was all but vibrating with excitement. She was clearly eager to try out her brand new omega slave, and she might've been tempted to rut her then and there in the carriage despite her parents literally being two feet away.

But said parents were also quite adamant about keeping her apart from her new omega until they reached the castle and her bedroom. Seeing as they were the king and queen of the kingdom, Princess Emma had little choice but to obey.

She was hardly happy about it, however, and she could barely even pretend to listen as the two lectured her about her irresponsible actions and the value of money, or how she shouldn't let her alpha instincts rule her. None of it was new, after all, even if the specifics were slightly different each time. Emma was used to being a disappointment of a daughter.

Having only recently had her first rut and presented as an alpha, she was still getting used to said alpha instincts, however. Even through the carriage walls, and the entourage of royal guards between them, Emma was highly aware of her new omega being all too close.

Just the idea of finally being able to take that sweet pink pussy up on display on that stage and making it hers had her alpha cock growing hard and straining against her pants, even through the conversation with her parents. It was enough to make said parents, especially her mother, sigh at the sight.

Normally, she might've been embarrassed to get caught, but at this point, she was growing so aroused she hardly cared about anything except the thought of finally getting to fuck her new omega.

Unfortunately, she would have to wait for a bit longer, as once they arrived at the castle, arrangements had to be made, the bedroom prepared, and her new omega whisked off to be cleaned as well.

Emma growled impatiently, pacing up and down the hallways as she tried to shake off all her pent up energy. It was rather a lost cause, however. She could hardly think of anything else but Regiba, her cock twitching with every step and every second she was away from her omega.

Her parents had given up on trying to talk to her in her current state entirely, and soon she was left alone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, one of the maids finally came over and told her she could go to her bedroom now. Emma did not need to be told twice, and bolted off almost immediately, heedless of the manners and royal decorum her mother was forever droning on about. A small part of her did grumble at the fact that she, a princess, jumped at the call of a mere servant, but the feeling was easily shoved aside as soon as she arrived at the right door.

There wasn't much room for feeling anything but a surge of lust once she entered her bedroom, and saw her new omega all ready and waiting for her.

Regina was lying naked on the bed, so still and submissive for her new alpha. With her cheeks flushed, her eyes blown wide with arousal, and her puffy pink lips just dripping with readiness, she was truly a thing of beauty, and completely worth whatever ridiculous price she had paid for.

The proof of her purchase was the brand new collar she had on. It had her name in front and her new owner, Princess Emma's, carved onto the back. The gold tag glinted in the dim light, and when she saw the words, she felt a thrill of possessiveness.

Once again, Emma felt a shock of pure attraction jolt through her. It was the same thing she felt this morning, when she saw Regina on that stage.

Red lips were parted and panting for her already, and Emma somewhat climsily shucked off her pants in her haste to get her cock out. Thankfully this somewhat pathetic display was quickly overshadowed by the sheer size and strength of her naked girth.

Despite her youth, her alpha cock was quite long and thick already. It seemed almost monstrous compared to the rest of her slim lithe form. Emma was proud of it, and even prouder at the reaction she gained.

Regina's eyes widened in shock at the sight, a bit of fear leaking into her arousal at the thought of such a giant cock soon being inside her own virgin cunt.

"Don't worry," Emma reassured the omega immediately, as she drew closer. "It will feel good to be stretched so wide open."

That was how omega biology worked, after all. Indeed, once Emma's own alpha scent started to sink into Regina's senses, now that the blonde was atop her and mere inches away, the fear had ebbed into an omega's natural needy hunger for alpha cock.

"_ Please, alpha _," she begged deliriously, her voice slightly husky from lack of use.

Emma wanted to hear more of it. "_ Yes, my pet _," she promised.

Without further delay, she gripped her member and poised it right at the edge of those wet dark curls. Then, with one swift, eager motion, she shoved her giant alpha cock right into her new omega's virgin cunt.

Regina screamed the instant Emma entered her, pain and shock overloading her senses. But there was no mercy, after that. Gripped so tightly by Regina's cunt, the incredible pressure on her member was almost overwhelming with pleasure.

Even so, Emma needed _more _.

The alpha in her was roaring so loudly then, she couldn't hear anything else—not Regina's hoarse screams and pained cries, not the dangerous creaking of the bed beneath them as they rocked the bed like ocean waves during a storm. All she heard was the thumping of her own heartbeat and the harsh wet sound of her cock slapping violently against a tight wet pussy.

This close, their scents intermingled freely, making them even headier. At some point, her alpha instincts kicked in automatically, and Emma found her teeth sinking into the omega's neck, biting hard at her scent glands to bond them together as mates. Regina mewled hard at the sensation, screams turning to pleasure as she came on omega instinct. The rush of slick wetness from her climax allowed Emma to plunge even deeper inside her.

Soon, she was pushing a fast, wild rhythm, as Emma desperately pounded as hard as could, trying to get herself _deeper_ and _deeper_ _into_ Regina, until finally—-she stilled, feeling her knot grow large, stretching out the tight cunt even more, and making the poor omega cry out.

Once the alpha was on properly knotted in place, thick ropes of cum came spurting out, painting bloody pink inner walls with milky white. There was a lot of it too, so much that it would've almost certainly overflowed out of the omega's tiny once-virgin pussy if her Emma's knot wasn't there to stop it. That was alpha and omega biology at work. You couldn't let even a single drop of precious cum go to waste, after all.

Finally completely spent, Emma heaved a content sigh, entire form sagging from the effort of keeping up such a violent pace. Her knot was still locked tightly in Regina's cunt, and would be for the foreseeable hour, so she merely let her weight fall atop the other's slimmer body. She hoped she wasn't too big or heavy and end up cutting off the poor omega's breathing, but right now she was simply too tired to care.

"Oof," Emma breathed out, as Regina gave a cry at the sudden weight on her.

She instinctively nuzzled at her omega's neck in apology, lips brushing over her scent glands, where there were now red bite marks. They stood in stark contrast against the rest of her smooth untouched skin. Soon, there would be plenty of other marks too, Emma promised herself, the possessive thought making her cock twitch eagerly despite her current state.

Still, as her head cleared from her alpha rutting haze, she slowly regained her senses again, though they now battled exhaustion instead.

Her omega seemed to be in a similar state. Her long, thick hair was now a matted mess thanks to all the movement and sweat. There was a flush in her tanned cheeks from all the stress, and those rich brown eyes that had captivated her on sight were wide and slightly watery. Tears were still leaking out of them, tracing path on the old tear tracks already there on her face. Glancing down between them, she could see there was blood dripping from tiny opening left between Emma's knot and Regina's cunt, the proof of her maidenhead staining the sheets.

Even though she was still beautiful, she looked terrible too. A twinge of guilt hit Emma as she realized she'd been the one who made her that way.

"Sorry," she gave another soft lick at her omega's scent glands. "I made a mess, didn't I?"

Regina mewled in response, gasping out, "_ Hurts _."

_Poor thing _, Emma thought, and ran a comforting hand through her hair. With the other, she played idly with the collar around her neck, flicking it around between _Regina _and _Princess Emma _. The sight of it made her smile. Regina was _hers _now, and she took care of her things, of course. Giving a smile, Emma promised, "It'll be better next time."


End file.
